


The Right Kind of Punch

by sandorara



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Roegadyn (Final Fantasy XIV), female WoL, femroe porn, smut on the admirals desk???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandorara/pseuds/sandorara
Summary: The Warrior of Light breaking into her office demanding to be punched may not have been what she'd envisioned for her day, but she could roll with it.





	The Right Kind of Punch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an FC friend, starring their WoL! It was quite terrifying to write someone else's WoL to this extent, but a really fun challenge. It took me some time, but here it is! 
> 
> I hope she's not too off. : --D
> 
> Also who does not want to be punched by or stepped on by Merlwyb? I certainly do.

"Breaking and entering is a punishable offence," Merlwyb commented, as she turned to look at the intruder over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow. She kept her hands linked behind her straight back, fully aware of the authority her posture implied.

The mismatched eyes that met hers were filled with determination and fire. If not for the rather obvious stench of spirits slowly filling the room, nothing would have given away the taller Roegadyn's level of intoxication.

Merlwyb smirked a little, quite amused by the sudden turn of events.

"Let her go, guards, I will hear her out." They were only ornamental regardless, both the guards and Merlwyb knew more than well what the Warrior of Light was capable of. After all, it was on these shores she had first washed up, before becoming the hero of the entire continent. "You're dismissed," she added to the guards, and both hers and the warrior's eyes followed the guards as they retreated, closing the door behind them.

"Now then," she started, leaning back against the edge of her desk, facing her guest. "What makes a drunk Warrior of Light barge into the office of another Grand Company's leader unannounced?"

She watched as Tae, as the warrior was called, took a moment to remove her massive axe from her back, carefully placing it against the wall. Merlwyb crossed her arms again as Tae stepped closer, a quick grin baring her teeth before the serious look was back.

"Punch me."

The way she said it, with no hint of hesitation or humour in her voice, sparked curiosity rather than confusion in Merlwyb. Again, she found herself raising an eyebrow at the woman, wondering what, other than the alcohol, had brought her there now of all times, and with such a request. And with that _hunger_ in her eyes.

"Do the imperials not hit hard enough?" she asked, amusement now clear in her voice. Tae was standing straight, shoulders square, and her jaw was tense. Her eyes didn't leave Merlwyb's as a small smirk covered her lips.

"Not even close."

"And what makes you think _I_ would?"

Another smirk.

"Would you prefer I punch _you_ , Admiral?"

Merlwyb laughed.

"First breaking and entering, and now threatening officials," she said, getting up and taking a step closer to the warrior. "One would almost think this adventurer has gotten tired of her freedom."

Tae's eyes stayed on her, even as she raised her chin, looking down on Merlwyb with challenge burning in them. It was fascinating. Far from unpleasant. It made Merlwyb's entire body almost painfully aware of the other Roegadyn's presence.

And it made her decide.

Her fist hit the warrior's jaw with a dull sound, pain spiking through her hand and up her arm at the impact. The pleased grin that spread over Tae's face as she took the blow, head turning to the side, sent a shiver up Merlwyb's spine. She barely had time to withdraw her hand before Tae's fist came flying towards her. It was fully expected, and as there was a slight slowness to the warrior's movements, Merlwyb parried it with her arm with ease, dodging to the side. Within a second, she had turned around and pushed Tae forward against her desk, pulling the warrior's arms to her back and holding her in place.

"Are we going to add violence against a state official to your list of offences?," she asked, her voice coming out far lower than she expected, as she leaned over the woman pressed against her desk. She knew that her advantage here was nothing but symbolic power and the effect of what was most probably close to two whole bottles of spirits. Would the Warrior of Light want this situation turned around, there would be no stopping her. It was exciting.

And suddenly Tae bent forward, effectively pulling Merlwyb closer, right against her back, with Tae's arms stuck between them. Her body was warm against her, even through their clothes. And just as suddenly, Tae forced her arms free enough to turn around on the spot.

Those eyes were still burning, and her jaw was starting to bruise where Merlwyb's fist had hit it. And there was something sinister in her smile, flashed just as she reached up and Merlwyb felt her hand grab her hair. She was pulled closer, higher, even though she resisted, digging her heels into the ground, it was all mostly for the act. Yet as Tae's lips hit hers, almost violently, she found it hard to not just give into it right away. But she knew by now that was not what the Warrior was seeking. And that, for whatever reason, she did not mind playing along. She opened her lips, letting Tae have her way only for a moment, before biting down quick and hard.

The sound the taller woman let was more a moan than a yelp, and another shiver went up Merlwyb's spine as she took advantage of the short moment, turning them around and hoisting herself up on her desk. This desk had been through one and many things, though this was certainly the first time it was being used for a somewhat surprising sexual encounter.

Merlwyb snorted to herself as she leaned back on her hands, watching Tae standing in front of her. Her lips were red and swollen next to her bruised jaw, and her breathing at least as ragged as Merlwyb's own. That was comforting. And encouraging.

And when Tae moved, stepping right up to the edge of the desk, clearly aiming for her lips again, Merlwyb slid further back, lifting a leg and stopping Tae with a perfectly placed boot on her chest. Tae's jaw clenched, and Merlwyb smirked, lifting an eyebrow at the woman's blatant staring. It was flattering, and it seemed like this had been a long time coming despite the suddenness of the current events.

Keeping her face blank, she put more weight on her foot, pressing it into one of the warrior's breasts. Tae didn't budge. Instead, Merlwyb soon felt pressure as Tae pushed back, despite the weight of Merlwyb on her chest surely being painful. From the look on Tae's face, that didn't bother her in the least. Merlwyb let out a soft laugh.

This was absolutely ridiculous, and yet, it was easily the most excitement she had felt since she outlawed piracy.

Locking her gaze to Tae's through her lashes, she spoke, her voice low.

"Now now, don't forget whose office you are in."

Tae snorted, hand grabbing Merlwyb's ankle.

"I know _exactly_ where I am, Admiral." She pushed Merlwyb's foot to the side and off her chest, pulling Merlwyb closer to the edge of the desk. With her legs now on either side of the standing Roegadyn, she sat up straighter, her whole body actually craving more touch.

She lifted a hand, fingers trailing up Tae's chest, over the dark fabric of her coat. Then, grabbing the strap crossing it, she pulled hard, forcing Tae to bend down, and kissed her.

It was deliberatly slower than when Tae had kissed her before. Slow, and teasing, nipping on her lips while holding the strap tight, keeping Tae in place. Tae's hands wandered up her arms, to her shoulders, leaning her weight there as they kissed. Her whole body ached for more, the small distance between them frustrating, but the illusion of control was all too important to let that show.

Pulling away a little, even as Tae's lips tried to follow her, she locked her eyes to Tae's and spoke, voice as drenched in authority as if she was commanding all of the Maelstrom.

"Kneel."

Tae's instant smirk, and the way her eyes almost glazed over, sent a wave of heat straight to Merlwyb's groin, and the way she pushed forward, stealing one more kiss before complying with the order, both hands and face trailing along Merlwyb's body as she sunk lower. And eventually she had to let go of Tae's coat, as the taller woman dropped down to her knees in front of the desk, hands gripping Merlwyb's thighs hard.

She swallowed a small moan, feeling Tae's nails even through the thick fabric of her trousers. Tae was watching her, mouth slightly open eyes intense, as they wandered up and down her body, practically eating her up. It made Merlwyb's toes curl inside her boots. With Tae's face right by her legs, with that hunger in her eyes... Merlwyb scooted closer, spreading her legs to accommodate Tae between them. She reached forward, tangling her hand in Tae's short, almost spiky, hair. She was reaching the point where few things other than _more touch_ felt important at all.

So, with another playful smirk, though it did not feel as convincing as previous ones, her heart beating far too fast and her breaths too obviously shallow, she pulled on Tae's hair to make her look her in the eyes, and spoke.

"Take what you want."

Tae _groaned_ quietly, and closed her eyes, her nails digging even deeper into Merlwyb's thighs. She was sure there were red marks, even through the fabric, and found herself wanting more of them, directly on her skin. And then Tae's hands let go and she streched up, instantly pulling on the clasps on Merlwyb's coat. It required some fumbling, and Merlwyb almost wanted to impatiently help her, but eventually it opened, Tae pushing it aside instantly to reveal her chest.

The sound of frustration Tae let out as she saw the tightly laced up underwear made Merlwyb laugh. She let go of Tae's hair and reached back inside her coat, pulling loose the strings that held the top supporting her breasts in place. The moment it was loose enough, Tae pulled it out of the way. Her impatience was endearing, but Merlwyb did not complain as her hand returned back up right away, squeezing one of her breasts. She hummed unintentionally as Tae's thumb stroked over her nipple, and another smirk covered the other Roegadyn's face. A quick, hard pinch and Merlwyb let out a moan that almost turned into a laugh. She was having _fun_.

And so Tae's hand moved back down, along her stomach and then trailing down past the waistband of her trousers, to gently press down flat between her legs. Even through the trousers it made her gasp, and she knew that the fabric was not thick enough to hide just how _affected_ this intrusion into her office had made her. Opening her eyes (when had they closed?), she looked down, finding Tae biting her lip as she stared straight back up at her. Merlwyb smiled. Not a smirk, just a smile. She placed one hand on Tae's, pushing it harder against herself and then pulling it up towards her waistband.

"I don't, have all day," she muttered, her voice deep and her words interrupted by a well-timed moan. It was Tae's turn to laugh. Softly, just a bubbling sound in her throat, but it sounded _good_. And so Tae's hands were loosening the lacing on the front of her trousers and pulling on them. She shifted her hips, helping Tae along. Tae greedily worked down both her uniform and underwear at once, baring Merlwyb to the world in one go. But, once the trousers were bunched at the start of her boots, she stopped. Bending down low, Tae forced herself in between Merlwyb's legs, the trousers ending up behind her neck and her face so close, so _close_ Merlwyb could feel every breath on the skin of her inner thighs. Merlwyb took a deep breath, closing her eyes as shivers went through her body. This was unbelievably hot.

There were kisses, light and soft against her sensitive skin, and she hummed softly, moving a hand to Tae's hair, again tangling her fingers into the short tresses. It was oddly soft for a Roegadyn; Merlwyb's own was much rougher and hard to tame. She moaned as Tae moved even closer, so close it was like her cheek would touch her if she only shifted a little, and then _groaned_ as Tae bit down on her inner thigh. Her fingers curled on the desk next to her, knuckles whitening as the stinging pain caused another wave of heat in her. One that the way Tae kept staring up at her only strengthened.

And so she let go, turning her face and all Merlwyb could feel was the Warrior of Light _breathing_ warm air onto her. And so Tae leaned in that last short distance, placing a gentle, so very teasing, kiss right above her clitoris. She almost _whined_. Almost.

Merlwyb shifted her hips again, hunting for more of that far too gentle contact, and used her legs to pull Tae closer. Tae laughed against her and she _groaned_ letting her head fall back. One gloved hand in Tae's hair, grabbing, _pushing_ , to make sure she wouldn't withdraw. Tae hummed, sounding pleased, as she let go of one of Merlwyb's thighs, only to _finally_ properly touch her.

There were both fingers and lips, and frankly, it was too much, too fast, to feel only pleasurable, but she had expected no less from a situation like this. It felt like the discomfort only added to the experience, the Warrior of Light far too eager, too _hungry_ , to control her level of pressure. Merlwyb moaned as Tae licked just right, groaned when she pushed her fingers deeper and gasped when nails dug deep into her bare thigh. Moving her legs just a little, she placed one foot on Tae's back, letting her heel dig in hard, the small groan Tae let out only adding to the heat growing inside her.  
She wasn't sure if their game of control still continued, not even sure if it even really mattered at this point. Well, it didn't to Merlwyb at least. It had served its purpose, and the feeling of Tae's tongue, lips, fingers, the sparks, the _pleasure_ mixed with both dull ache from the roughness and occassional _stinging_ from her nails and _teeth_ , were of a much higher priority.

As the pleasure built up her breaths and gasps became shorter and her grip on Tae's hair tightened. The way Tae would stop just for a fraction of a second, listening, _shivering_ , whenever she moaned made her want to stay quiet and be louder at the same time. And so her toes curled inside her boots, heel again pushing on Tae's back as _tension_ built up inside her. She gasped loudly when it finally hit, then bit her lip as Tae just kept going and her body shook from the orgasm.

She let out a soft hum as it calmed down, shifting her hips to get a little more comfortable and finally let go of Tae's hair. Opening her eyes, she found Tae staring up at her, he mouth open and her lips and _entire chin_ glistening with wetness, that burning hunger back in her eyes as she leaned her cheek on Merlwyb's thigh.

After a moment of staring, Merlwyb took a deep breath, and spoke.

"Get up."

Her voice was rough and shaky, not at all as demanding as earlier, but the message was clear. Tae licked her lips and grinned.

"Of course, Admiral," she answered, her voice playful yet... _needy_. Merlwyb lifted her legs a little, trying to ease Tae's way out from between them, and scooted a little further in on the desk as Tae stood up.

And without another word, Merlwyb stroked her hands up Tae's thighs, then going around them and pulling her closer again. Tae stopped herself from falling over by putting a hand on Merlwyb's shoulder, leaning on her.

She pushed her hands in under Tae's coat to reach her trousers. A quick brush over her groin on the way to the fastenings and Tae's nails dug _deep_ into her shoulder. Smirking, she opened the trousers and yanked them down far enough with little care.

Another hand on her shoulder, and she was pressed against Tae's chest as the Taller roe leaned on her even more. Merlwyb could feel her quick breaths and loudly beating heart against her forehead. The Warrior of Light had impressive control, but somehow, Merlwyb had shattered it to this point. The thought was quite addictive.

Feeling no need for gentleness either, she went directly for the goal, spreading the practically dripping wetness around with her fingers, then palm. Tae let out a gasp that turned into a long moan as Merlwyb switched to more gentle rubbing. The sound sent shivers up her back again. She hummed knowingly against Tae's chest.

"Shut ah--up," Tae muttered, the words broken up by another gasp as Merlwyb slowly pushed two fingers inside the Warrior.

"I didn't say a word." She couldn't help grinning.

One hand let go of her shoulder then, only to grab her hair and _pull_. Forced to lean backwards, she almost lost balance, but Tae's hand held her in place as she bent down and kissed Merlwyb aggressively. It seemed the game was still on.

She responded eagerly, enjoying the way it was relighting the lingering heat in her own body. And as her hands continued their movement, now at a slightly different angle, Tae moaned straight into her mouth. Taking the chance, she nibbled on Tae's lower lip, grazing her teeth over it and pushed another finger inside. Moving her hands, she found a rhythm again, and the way Tae's mouth gave away her reactions so clearly was enthralling. Curling her fingers, her other hands' fingers almost _pinching_ had Tae gasping and withdrawing enough to lean her forehead on Merlwyb's, her breaths quick and uneven. Merlwyb watched her bite her own lip, eyes closed in concentration.

"It seems we should be quite grateful the Garleans don't know how to punch you right," she mumbled, and Tae let out a soft snort. Merlwyb could feel the taller Roegadyn tensing up, little by little.

"But don't worry," she started, increasing her pressure to a point where she was certain it must hurt. Tae's body curled over her.

"I'll keep the Warrior of Light's weakness to myself."

It took only a few more seconds, seconds of Tae's nails digging deep into her skin, and then she gasped loudly as she came. Merlwyb pulled her fingers out quickly, catching the Warrior of Light as she almost collapsed over her on the desk, head heavy on her shoulder.

For a moment, there was only Tae catching her breath, and then she spoke, right into Merlwyb's ear.

"Then you will need to make sure I don't need others to punch me."

Merlwyb laughed, genuine amusement and _anticipation_ filling her.

"Next time, just knock."


End file.
